


Olympus Academy

by Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Aphrodite Ships It, Aphrodite is a slut, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Minor Character(s), No Incest, Teen Romance, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi/pseuds/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi
Summary: Apollo and Hyacinthus's love story is the main story, but there will be other myths and stories sprinkled in, all with a modern setting.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Andromeda/Perseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Orion (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dionysus/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ganymede/Zeus, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hercules/Iolaus, Hyacinthus/Zephyrus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) one sided, Nerites/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Odysseus/Penelope
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Hyacinthus

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I made this whole thing to spite Lore Olympus because I love Apollo in Greek Mythology and Lore Olympus didn't portray him well. So, I made my own.

_**Apollo** _

Screw it!! I thought as I stormed down the hallway. I was going through and intense wave of emotion, since my girlfriend, Boline, literally just broke up with me! She said she didn't even like me from the start, and she'd rather date someone more "mature" as she put it. I am mature!

Love is dumb. Love is blind. Whatever negative adjective can describe love for me. Nothing ever goes right. I've had many girlfriends, but all of them break up with me, and any other girl I try to flirt with shuts me down, saying I'm a man whore and sleep around. And I've experimented with a few boys, but all of them felt the same way. I've only ever had sex twice, so I don't understand how that rumor started. I just want someone to love me and not think of me as a person who uses people and then throws them in the trash.

I continued to stomp down the hallway when I accidentally bumb shoulders with someone. I guess I'm strong than I think, because I completely knock this kid over. 

... And that's when I saw the most gorgeous golden brown eyes looking up at me. 

I lock eyes with the absolutely beautiful person crouched below me, and I knelt down. I broke away from those beautiful eyes and examined this person. He was definitely a boy, but one of the most gorgeous boys I'd seen. Messy dark hair with shaved sides along with olive complexion and a little birthmark under his eye to tie his beauty together.

I took a little bit to snap out of it, but begin helping the pretty boy gather his books he dropped on the floor as a result of him falling over. "Oh sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said while handing him a book just labeled "culture."

He looks at me and smiles a smile that can only be described as angelic. "It's fine! I wasn't either!" He said cheerfully.

I stood up and offered a hand to him, and he took it to help pull himself off of the ground. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Oh of course not! I'm fine." He said while dusting himself off. "What's you're name stranger?" 

"Oh um... my name is Apollo-"

"Wait wait- THE Apollo?! The boy who managed to get second place in the Men's National Archery Tournament?! That Apollo!?" 

Well... I didn't expect that. Usually people run for the hills when they figure out I'm the infamous Apollo, the guy who's had countless lovers and supposed cheats.

But this guy knew me for my archery achievements.

"Oh yeah... I was only 17 at the time..." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"Woah!! That's so cool! I gotta watch you practice, see the great Apollo in action, ya know!" The boy giggled, and the sound made my heart thump out of my chest. 

"Oh of course! We practice outside, and anyone is free to watch, come by whenever you want." I said while smiling at him.

"Oh-" the smaller boy smacked his own head, as if he forgot something. "I've been throwing your name around all willy nilly without telling you my own! I'm Hyacinthus!"

Like the flower... not as beautiful as him though.

"Cute name, for a cute boy..." I whispered, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Well I hope to see you around sometime." I smiled and pat his shoulder and began to walk away.

"See ya!" Hyacinthus then walked off with a cute skip in his step.

As soon as I was out of his ear shot and sight, I scrambled for my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Hermes. 

Me: [HEREMES. YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!]

Herms: [u found a cute girl/guy?]

Me: [how'd you know]

Herms: [You're very predictable. Met me in front of the band room if ya wanna talk about it.]

Me: [Alright. See u]

I scurried to the band room, since it was only a few hallways down from where I met Hyacinthus. I saw the tall boy with sandy blonde hair and very angular facial features and stopped beside him. He looked at me and smirked, nudging me with his arm. "Give me details. I wanna know everything."

"Hermeeeeeees!" I begin, a huge smile plastered on my face. "I met the most beautiful boy today! He was so gorgeous and he looked like an angel. Everything about him... his smile, his laugh... he's just so perfect. His name is Hyacinthus."

As soon as I said his name, Hermes's face showed a one of pity. "Be careful Apollo, last I checked, Zephyrus liked that guy, and you know what happens when Zephyrus gets mad."

"Yeah yeah, tornadoes. Bit he's not full on dating him, so I'm sure I have a chance with him." I say proudly.

"Just be careful. So what does the mystery boy look like?" Hermes asked while leaning against the wall crossing his legs, showing off his winged shoes.

"Well he's about... this tall..." I wave my hand about to my jugular, guessing that was about how tall he was, "he has dark hair, it's very fluffy and messy on the top, but nice, neat and saved on the sides. His skin is a beautiful olive color and he has a birthmark, right below his eye... I wonder if he has more-"

"Woah, keep it PG!" Hermes laughed and gave him a small punch on his shoulder. "I hope it works out. You need a break." 

"Tell me about it." I look at a clock behind Hermes and wave him off. "Break is almost over, we gotta get to class."

"Of course. Parting is such sweet sorrow." Hermes said dramatically, like a Shakespearean play.

I roll my eyes and turn to walk to my most favorite subject, Magic Control.

See, some people are born with powers, me and my sister Artemis have powers for example. Naturally, with magic bearing people, there's half magic, and non-magic bearing people. These "classes" used to divide the world, but efforts are being made to unite all three of us. I'm lucky to be at the top of these classes, so I get to go to a special class for only us magic folk, or Gods as some people like to say.

I walked in, spotting my sister Artemis immediately, since she had pale skin and dark hair, the contrast sticking out. We weirdly looked nothing alike for twins, or even siblings for that matter. I was blonde, she has black hair, I had tan skin while hers was extremely pale, and I had hazel, honestly almost yellow eyes, while Artemis had a cold blue. We looked nothing alike, so most people don't know we're related until on of us says something about it.

She's honestly one of the best sisters I could have asked for, and even though she hates sex and romance, she gives me the straight facts, and doesn't sugar coat things. Although that could be just her personality.

I plop down next to her and swing my arm around her, "Heeeeey sis!"

"Hello Apollo, could you please not do that." She carefully removed my arm.

"No I could not, not." I said while wrapping my arm around her again. 


	2. Archery Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus watches Apollo's archery practice.

_**Hyacinthus**_

After my last class is over, I quickly grab my bag and hop out of my seat. I get the privilege of watching the one of the most talented male archers in country! Who would pass that up, especially when that archer is such a hunk. 

I walk out of my class room only for Zephyrus, a tall quiet boy in a few of my classes, to stop me by stepping in front of me. Not one to be rude, even when someone's approach is as weird as Zephyrus's, I smile and greet him.

"Hey Zephyrus! What's up? You need me for something?" I ask while perking up and rocking back and forth on my feet, not being able to keep still.

"Nothing I just wanted to say... uh... you look really nice today..." the taller boy said. 

I did look cute today I think. I wore a slightly oversized Tshirt that hung over my shoulder with a tank top underneath to avoid dress code punishments, and then I wore white and pink shorts with a floral pattern, and with the small amount of makeup I wear, it tied everything together.

I giggle. "Well that's very sweet! Thank you Zephyrus! Sorry but I have to be somewhere! Ciao!" I maneuver around him and hurry down the hallway and down some stairs, all the way to the first floor, where I then left through the back door. Instead of going to the buses or walking home, I go to the Fields. This is where everyone practices sports of all kind.

There are 3 fields, one for football and soccer, and those guys are big and scary, so I stay away most of the time. The second field isn't a grassy field like you'd think, but actually paved with concrete in one section, and wooded in the other section. This is where the basketball, volleyball, and tennis players practice. I actually have a few friends on the teams, and I wave to them as I pass, and then I come on the last field. This one is the most well kept, since these are the "rich people sports" and the schools like to pay extra attention. This field is were crochet, fencing, martial arts, and archery are practiced, AKA where that pretty blonde, Apollo would be waiting.

From the fields you had a perfect view of the school. Well, it was actually an old castle that they refitted to be a school. It was gorgeous, and only the richest and most privileged people send their kids here.

Along each of the fields there are bleachers for anyone who wants to sit and watch. For archery, the bleachers are in front of the targets, so no one gets shot in the eye. I make my way over to this sit bleachers, when I see him.

He's so radiant... it looks like his hair is the sun itself, and his skin is so tan which fits his freckles perfectly. He practically glows. 

"Oh hey Hyacinthus!!" My thoughts were cut short when a voice like honey came from the blonde's mouth. He was swiftly walking towards me while waving. 

"H-hey Apollo!" I nervously waved back.

"You came! I'm so flattered! C'mon I'll show you were I practice." He grabbed my wrist, which made me blush, and dragged me over to the very end of the long row of Archery targets.

"This one is mine!" Apollo said proudly.

"... Why the last one?"

"Because, it's quiet over here. All the other guy archers are loud. And while I'm loud, I prefer to practice in peace. This is the target right before my sister's. She's one of the most quiet and strong willed girls I know."

"That makes sense. I'll sit on the bleachers and watch-" I begin to say but Apollo cuts me off.

"How about you sit right next to me, I have no issues with it, do you?"

"I CAN SIT THAT CLOSE!?" I gasped. "Of course! It'd be an honor- I- oh em gee! This close- to the second place winner- I could scream right now!" I fan-boyed.

"Don't- please don't scream, people will think that I'm forcing myself on you." Apollo shushed.

"Wah... why would they think that?" I ask because it genuinely confused me.

"You seriously don't know? I'm Apollo, the boy who cant keep a girlfriend to save his life?" He said like it was obvious. "Well, I only heard your name at the archery tournament. That's all I know you from."

"Huh, that's the first." Apollo shrugged and then ran over to his target, were a wooden box was. He opened it and pulled out a beautiful bow, white wood plated with gold, and on that gold was beautiful designs. He pulled a satchel full of arrows over his shoulder and jogged back over to me. "Most girls and guys run away when they first see me because I'm considered bad luck."

"How come?" I asked, plopping down on the grass a little bit aways from him.

"The first few girls I dated turned into flowers or trees because they wanted to break up with me. It took them months to get them back to normal. I am now known as a playboy, since people think my exes turned into plants because I cheated." Apollo had a glint of what seemed like hatred in his eyes as he stringed up his bow and got out and arrow as he spoke. By the last sentence he fired an arrow at the target, only hitting the third ring from the center. "But I didn't cheat, everyone just makes up these dumb rumors..."

"I don't think you're bad luck. And I don't think you'd cheat... you seem like such a nice guy, I don't understand why anyone would make up such things about you." I say while smiling up at him. He smiles down at me. 

"Thanks..." he took position to fire another arrow, this time, nice and slow. I watched as he pulled the string back, how his arms flexed to keep the bow steady and to aim. One of his eyes was shut as he was aiming, and he let go, hitting it way closer to the bullseye but not quite. I clapped for him. 

"That was wonderful Apollo!!"

"Meh not perfect, look at Artemis's target." Apollo pointed at a target, not to far away from his own. That target had at least five arrows directly in the red bullseye. I looked at the goddess of a girl who shot those arrows, and it was a tall muscular girl, about as tall as Apollo, with long dark hair tied up in a braid while her skin was almost ghost white in the sun. "That's my twin-" 

"YOUR TWIN?! But you look nothing alike!" 

"It's not like all twins are identical! I look like our mother, and she looks like our father." Apollo said while positioning himself.

"Well I find both of you very attractive."

When I said that Apollo let go of his arrow but he jumped at my words, causing the arrow to go flying above the target. "What was that?" He asked quickly.

"What can't a guy call another guy attractive?" I ask with an innocent smile, even though I know he's flustered because of me.

"Well I mean yeah- but I'm... bi..." he rubbed his arm a bit nervously.

"Oh you've actually figured that out! I'm still working on it... but I know I like boys." I said while leaning back on my hands. 

"Yeah I've experimented with guys and... I like it a lot. But the guys always run away too."

"I wouldn't run away." I said, trying to sprinkle in a little bit of flirting in.

"Ha ha. Good one Hy."

"I like that nickname." I said with a little giggle.

We talked the entire time Apollo practiced, him hitting a few bullseyes, but not nearly as many as Artemis. I was still proud. He packed up his bow and arrows, spoke with his couch for a bit and then began to walk. I walked behind him. 

"So where do you live Apollo?" I asked with a little skip in my step. 

"Oh I live in the dorms."

"Oh cool! My parents are some of those rich people the school loves. I only live a ten minute walk away." I said, as we arrived at the back door of the school. I was about to say goodbye when Apollo stopped me. 

"Can I have your phone number?" He asked, almost nervous?

"Of course!" I pulled out my phone, one with a purple and pink phone case with glitter that swishes around if you shook it.

"Cute phone case." Apollo commented as he pulled his on out. His was a plain black phone case that looked worn down. "Let's trade phones and put each other's numbers in."

"Good idea!" He handed his phone to me while I did the same. I typed my number in and giggled. "I'll text you when I get home!"

"Of course." We gave each other's phones back and I waved to Apollo as I left. "Bye bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" I say as I turn and head away from the school. 

I opened my phone to contacts and changed Apollo's name to 💛🧡Sunkissed🧡💛. I then put my phone away and continued walking.

But...

On my walk home, I felt as if someone was watching me.


	3. Nerites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a break away chapter from the main story!

**Nerites **

Man Aphrodite was really getting on my nerves. I said no, what more does she want?!

"Nerites, please, I'll even give you wings!"

"I'm not leaving my family for your school, no matter what you say it won't convince me!" I yelled back at her.

"We can't be together if you go to the other school- the rivalry will be to much!" She pouted.

"Then I'm done! I'm done with you! Just... leave me alone!" I said crossing my arms and turning around.

We went to different schools, and she wanted me to switch schools for us to be together. It wouldn't have been an issue if I wasn't already adjusted at my school, and my sister's all go there. Not to mention I'd have to move into the dorms in her school. And her school is so expensive! I refuse to go!

"Are you... breaking up with me?" Aphrodite asked quietly.

"I guess I am, since your such a manipulative bitch!!" I snapped. I'd pick my family over her any day.

We got into this fight at the beach, it was supposed to be a date, but no. She had to ruin it. 

She shoved me into the water when I said that. The water splashed up and hit her nice designer dress and shoes and she screamed, "You little fucker!! All I wanted was to be with you!" Her eyes seemed to glow with rage.

Wait...

No they were actually glowing. 

"Woah woah- do we really have to solve this with magic!?" I panicked and backed up further into the water. Both me and her were magic users, but I was so weak compared to her.

"BASTARD!" She screamed and I saw a flash of light and then... I was underwater. Did she push me further into the water? I looked up and saw a giant Aphrodite standing above me, and she spat in the water before stomping off. 

She fucking shrunk me!! I could already breath underwater, so that wasn't an issue, but What the hell. I look down at myself, and I'm not... I'm a fucking shell fish!! She turned me into a shrimp! I screamed and my voice was so high pitched. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

I freaked out for a long while until I noticed it getting dark. So I just said fuck it and hid in the sand in the shallows waters to make sure I didn't float away. That's when I heard the unmistakable sound of my sister, she was singing the little mermaid songs. I skuttled up to the shore, making sure I stayed in the water and screamed out for her "NARIS!! NARIS!! PLEASE HELP ME!!"

The girl with dark skin and hair looked over at me, no mistake it was her. She ran over to me and looked around. "Hello?"

"DOWN HERE!"

She looked down at me and gasped "Wow a talking shrimp!"

"IT'S NERITES! I got turned into a shrimp!"

"So that's were you went! Well lucky for you, I brought a water bottle." She took out a clear glass bottle filled with water she opened it, dumped it out and scooped me up in the bottle. "Howd you manage to turn into a shrimp?"

"My ex! We had a disagreement and she got so mad she turned me into this!!" 

Naris laughed and I glared through the glass "What so funny!?"

"Sorry bro bro, but I can't take you seriously when you sound like a chipmunk and ya know... are a shrimp!" She giggled.

"It's not funny I'm stuck like this!!" 

"Dont worry, I think I know a guy who can help."

**Poseidon **

I was sitting in my room, maybe watching some not safe for work content, and as I was about to click on a video my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was Naris, one of the girls that goes to the same horse riding camp I went to, we exchanged numbers, and began close friends over time. Sadly she goes to a different school and I can't ever see her, but why is she texting me at 9 PM.

Apparently her brother got turned into a shrimp because of a crazy girl who he broke up with, and she wants me to help. I mean why not. 

I shut my computer, grab my pants and walk out of my house, shouting at my brothers I'll be back before leaving. I hop in my car and began to drive to Naris's house, where she was sitting outside with a bowl in her hands. I park next to the road and get out of the car. Naris waved me over.

I jog over to her and she sighs in relief. "Thank gods your here. Please help him." She held out the bowl and little shrimp was inside of it. 

"Let's see what I can do." I grab the bowl and set it down carefully and sat down next to it. "It shouldn't be to hard, just transconfigeration." I say and place my hands on the side of the bowl, my hands glowing a bit. "You might want to stand back." I told Naris, as a small burst of light happens, and a boy was in my arms, soaking wet and grumpy. His skin was dark and his hair was so curly, and he was so pretty. I actually recognized him, Nerites from my horse riding lessons. 

"Well hey there cutie." I said with a laugh.

"Shut up and put me down" he grumbled. I set him down and pat his head. 

"Sorry."

Naris ran up the Nerites and hugged him. "You're okay!" 

"Let me take a shower." He said while standing up and walking inside, just seeming so done. He was so cute.

"Hey Naris, this it's possible for me to sleep over tonight?"

"Let me ask my parents." She said and then ran inside. I leaded against the wall and waited. She came back out and smiled "As long as Nerites stays with us, we can."

"Awesome. Hey, out of curiosity," I begin to say as I walk into the house, "is your brother intrested in dudes?"

"I think so." 

I smirked. "Awesome."

We walked into the house and I flopped on the couch, a common practice in this house and Naris went to grab blankets and pillows. While I was waiting Nerites came downstairs and went to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and was digging around in there. 

I got off the couch and walked over to him. "Hey hot stuff." 

Nerites looked back at me with the most dead expression. "Shut up."

"Awe come on! You are quite attractive." I said while smirking at him.

He rolls his eye and grabs a bottle of soda. "Thanks. But why are you even here?"

"Oh, Naris and I are having a sleep over." I said as I walk over to him. He blushed looking up at me. 

"Well um... cool." Nerites looked away and shiffed uncomfortably.

I carefully place my hand on his cheek and turn his face toward me. "You are... very cute."

"Thank you... you're not to bad yourself." Nerites laughed and punched my shoulder playfully. "Poseidon right?"

"Yep, we go to the same horse riding camp." I replied while we walked back to the couch. We gave each other small smiles as we sat down. 

Naris came back at up a bunch of pillows and blankets, throwing a bunch on top of us screaming, "MOVIE NIGHT!"

**Nerites **

Me and Poseidon started dating.

I know I know, after my whole thing with Aphrodite, I probably shouldn't date anyone from another school. I can't help it though. He was so hot, and had confidence in bed that made me tremble. We've never gone all the way, but still.

We were on the beach, cuddling as we watched the sunset, and I had the urge to kiss him. So I turned Poseidon's face towards mine and kissed him gently...

Until I saw a random flash of light and was again, very small and this time in Poseidon's hands. "AM I A FUCKING SHRIMP AGAIN!?"

"Yep! Haha! How'd that happen?" Poseidon asked as he quickly changed me back. 

"I don't know!!"

That night I got a text from Helios, a guy in my class, apologizing for shrimping me. He was jealous, and acted without thinking apparently.

This better not happen again.

**Poseidon **

Me and Nerites have been dating for a long while now, and I think him and I are both ready for the next step...

We were currently in his room, I had his wrists pinned above his head and was kissing him passionately. I heard him moan underneath me and god did it make my heart sore. I pulled away and he suddenly flipped us around so I was against the wall. He then sunk down to his knees and smirked. "Excited to see me huh?~" he said.

After I few minutes, I was sitting on the bed, and he was on the floor, his head between my legs as he used his magical mouth. He popped off and climbed on top of me. "We can go all the way?" He asked

"Of course." I said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and post every friday!


End file.
